dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
Mandark
Susan "Mandark" Astronomonov is the main antagonist in the Cartoon Network animated series Dexter's Laboratory. He despises Dexter due to stopping him from destroying his lab and for ignoring and making fun of him when they first met (as seen in A Boy named Susan). Description Dexter's arch-nemesis. Approximately equal in intelligence to Dexter, he too possesses his own laboratory, which has a very black-and-red color scheme to make it look more evil and may be organic-based. It also is sphere shaped, opposing the design of Dexter's Laboratory. In his original appearance, his technology and knowledge far exceeded even Dexter's, to the point where he could read minds, Mandark ordered Dex to shut his laboratory down, since it was taking away valuable power from his own laboratory. However, after Dex tricked Dee Dee into making Mandark's lab equal to the ground, he has been forced into playing catch-up with Dexter, being an eternally one-step-behind rival. In spite of her role in his setbacks, Mandark is in love with Dee Dee, who initially resented the attention, but developed an easier relationship with him in the later series. He was originally referred to as "Mandark" though his true name was revealed to be "Susan" after becoming a recurring character - a name which humiliated him in his early phases in life and a case of horrible parenting. In one episode called Dee Dee's Rival, it is revealed that he has a little sister named Olga Astronomonov, also called Lalavava, who seems to have total control over him, although she hasn't been seen or heard of since. After season 2 ended, he seems to have built a new laboratory with a more dark, evil look, topped off with a red glow. Though, during his first appearance, Dexter is thought to have seen Mandark for the first time, it is revealed in one episode that Mandark first met Dexter when he was making fun of the former's real name, and this encounter triggered Mandark's hatred of Dexter. It should not be assumed that this made Mandark evil, as Mandark admits he was evil from birth. His parents are stereotypical hippies, who despise his "evil techno-gadgets," and always call him by Susan, which makes him extremely angry. Episode Appearances Dexter's Rival Mandarker Rushmore Rumble Sun, Surf, and Science Quackor the Fowl Just save the world you Jerk Dee-Dee's Rival Dexter and Computress Get Mandark!!! Framed (Cameo) Momdark Used Ink School Girl Crushed Overlabbing Dos Boot Mountain Mandark Babe Sitter A Boy Named Sue My Dad vs Your Dad A Mandark Cartoon A Quackor Cartoon 2 Geniuses 2 Gether 4 Ever Dexter's Lab Wacky Races Trivia *The surname Astronomonov would imply that he is Russian. According to the Animator's Bible he is also half Japanese, because his mother was based on Yoko Ono and he resembles a stereotypical Asian boy. Also, his skin is slightly darker than Dexter's; Mandark has a browner, more Asian look. http://korraisnottan.tumblr.com/post/22103058940/here-is-a-psa-monarch-of-darknesss-skin-color *He appears in Cartoon Network's "Fusionfall." *Mandark has a noticeable, strange laugh which appears to always have the same pattern of 3-5. "HA HA HA! HA HA HA HA HA!" *It is later revealed he does everything in the same rhythm as his laugh. *In earlier episodes, Mandark's laboratory has a high-tech and more advanced appearance. In later episodes, his lab starts to have a more gothic and crude look. *Mandark has dabbled in magic at least twice, the most recent during a science fair in a bid to out-place Dex. *Mandark lives down the block from Dexter and Dee Dee, but Mandark's parents are Hippies in contrast to Dexter and Dee Dee's stereotypical middle-class parents. *As revealed in the episode A Boy Named Sue, his mother, OceanBird, gave birth to him in water. It is also revealed in this episode that his real name is "Susan," but he calls himself Mandark, which is short for "M''onarch of ''Dark''ness." Despite this, in numerous epidodes, his mother still calls him "Susan." *When Mandark first introduces Dexter to his laboratory, the camera zooms out several times to reveal its exterior. On the left side, there is a massive spherical structure that looks a lot like the Death Star from the ''Star Wars ''franchise. *It is revealed in ''Babe Sitter ''that Mandark has a secret shrine to Dee Dee in his closet filled with an assortment Dee Dee-related things, including: A statue head of Dee Dee with candles above her head, lots of photos of Dee Dee, stickers on the wall that say ''I love D D ''and ''Dee Dee and many pink and purple candles. *In the first two seasons, Mandark did not wear a tie. *He also appears as one of the main antagonists in Bleedman's popular webcomic "Powerpuff Girls Doujinshii." *In the Swedish dub, all characters names have been localised or spoken with a Swedish pronunciation with the exception from Mandark. The only character who does not say his name with an English pronunciation is Dexter which makes him sound very nonchalant. Site Navigation Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dexter's Laboratory characters Category:Students Category:Astronomonov family